Xun Li
Xun Li is the son of Lord Shen (also called "Peacock"), the main antagonist from Kung Fu Panda 2, and Ginger, the lead protagonist from Chicken Run. He is a villain that is planned to appear shortly after The Salvation Arc ends. Early History Xun Li's story is not a happy one, nor is his mother's story on how it happened. Lord Shen invaded Ginger's home and when he saw her glaring at him, he realized that glare was similar to one that someone else who Ginger resembled gave him a long time ago. Shen then proceeded to kidnap Ginger and take her back to Gongmen City with him. When Ginger came around, she found herself dressed in a white robe and chained to a bed in Shen's chambers. After a brief conversation with Shen, in which he called her 'Jia Li' but then called her by her real name after telling her, "But you probably wouldn't recognize that name, would you?" and Ginger asking him why he had invaded her home and kidnapped her, Shen raped her. Unfortunately for her, this wouldn't be the first and only time it would happen to her. After Shen had left his chambers once he had raped her, Ginger then met his caretaker, the Soothsayer, who tended to her and gave Ginger a shoulder to cry on. The Soothsayer convinced Shen to allow Ginger to move into her room to protect Ginger from him. The only time Soothsayer couldn't protect Ginger from him was when Ginger was out in the hallway unaccompanied, which would allow Shen to drag her to his room and rape her there or in the hallway or even worse, rape her in the Soothsayer's room when she was gone. One time, during a meeting, Shen almost raped Ginger in public, but a couple of servants and the Soothsayer were able to intervene before Ginger could be exposed to public humiliation. During her captivity, Ginger would explore the Tower of the Sacred Flame, trying to find an easy escape route, and learn to dread the sounds of Shen's metal talons on the floor out in the hallway and outside of her room. One day, when Shen had left Gongmen City for another invasion, Ginger asked Soothsayer who Jia Li was. The two went on a journey to the remains of a city, which Soothsayer identified to Ginger as Dai Gong. Amongst the wreckage of the city, Ginger discovered the corpse of another hen that bore an uncanny resemblance to her. The Soothsayer then told Ginger who Jia Li was. Jia Li had been a just ruler of the peaceful city of Dai Gong. She had known that the peace wouldn't last and had been pushing many times with the council to get an army to defend the city in case of an invasion, but the council refused her request, under the belief that no one would ever invade Dai Gong, which proved to be their undoing when Shen invaded. Shen had seen Jia standing around the city, watching as it was destroyed and her people were massacred, and fell in love with her when she glared at him, which was why Shen had kidnapped Ginger in the first place, because of how similar she looked to Jia. Jia was then captured and Shen gave her an offer: marry him or die with her city. Jia wisely chose death over Shen. As she was killed by a shot from Shen's cannon, Jia died, smiling. After returning to Gongmen City, Ginger asked the Soothsayer to tell her fortune. Soothsayer revealed that Rocky, her mate, would rescue her and she would later give birth to a peacock with some of her feathers. During the night, Rocky arrived to rescue Ginger and Soothsayer helped them escape, instructing them to escape on a cargo ship and once they arrived on land, to travel by night. Ginger pleaded with the Soothsayer to come with her and Rocky, but the Soothsayer told her that she couldn't. Ginger almost made the decision to stay with the Soothsayer, but the Soothsayer told her she had to leave and Ginger reluctantly left. Once Ginger and Rocky had escaped from Gongmen City, Ginger woke up one morning to discover that she had layed an egg. When the egg hatched, the chick was revealed to be a peacock with the same coloring as his father, except for a few of the chicken feathers here and there. Both Ginger and Rocky took a disliking to the child, so when Shen came looking for Ginger after forcing an answer out of the Soothsayer about where she was, the two both immediately gave the chick up to Shen and fled. Shen named the child, Xun Li, and raised him to follow in his father's footsteps. Years later, Xun went in search of his mother and found her, only to be disowned by her. This action caused Xun to snap and vow to make his mother regret the day that she disowned him. Relationship with Relatives Xun Li has a perfect relationship with his biological father, but, as for his mother and stepfather, not so much. Xun is searching for her again, just so he can make her suffer for all the pain she caused him when she disowned him. Personality In terms of personality, I guess you can say like father, like son. Xun has the same attitude as his father and completely despises his mother. But deep down inside, there's a small part of Xun that just wants to hear his mother say, "I love you" or tell him how proud she is of him. Category:Males Category:Villains Category:Nausicaa of the Spirits characters